


House Guest

by Raze Flyn (tlanon)



Series: Seeds Verse [7]
Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: F/M, character starting to date a copy of canon love interest, clones of canon characters running around, imperfect clones of canon characters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-09
Updated: 2012-03-09
Packaged: 2019-11-15 16:55:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18077333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tlanon/pseuds/Raze%20Flyn
Summary: He's been living in Sam's addict for a week.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> First comments are screened and will never be read so please don't leave any. I don't even log into this account except when I'm adding older works simply so anyone who may be interested in them may read them.
> 
> I do not edit these fics this is simply archiving so all original mistakes are preserved Be Warned.
> 
> This fic has been backdated as close to its original publication date as I can get.

House Guest  
Part One of Two

He had been living in Sam’s attic for the last five days and was surprised to find out that Sam was right her parents never came up here. He glanced back at the mirror and began to concentrate preparing to try again. “Why do you keep doing that?” Green Dani as he’d taken to calling her said. “Why would you want to appear human again it is a waste of time?”

He’d been trying to figure out how some ghost could perfectly mimic a human form. He wanted to be able to walk around outside without being either mobbed as a hero or run in terror from as a ghost and he’d already explained all that to her. “Why are you hear again?” He asked letting some of his annoyance show.

“I’m waiting for the Fenton portal to be fixed so I can go where we ghost belong the Ghost Zone.” Green Dani said sticking her tongue out at him. “Unlike you I don’t want to pretend there is any place here for us.” He ignored her and tried again he knew it should be possible he’d seen ghost assume a replica of human form before. “Your wasting your time you aren’t strong enough to do that yet.” She said cheerfully. “Plasmius says you’ll never get it.”

“You’ve been talking with Plasmius?” He hadn’t seen the copy of Vlad’s ghost since he took off after he told him everything outside the crater that used to be the ghost hunters base. She nodded and he felt compelled to warn her. “Don’t trust him he’s dangerous.”

“I already know that I’ve got all the other Dani’s memories.” Green Dani said proudly. “I just know what I want better than she does.” He heard voices then and floated up to the ceiling in case he needed to duck out of the house. “That’s just Sam, Tucker and the other Danny on their way here Danny wants to tell you to stop following them at school.”

“I haven’t been following them at school.” He said looking over at her in annoyance. She just smiled and started to fly away so he grabbed her. “I think its time they met you.” He said keeping a grip. He knew she was smart enough not to try to get away she may have Dani’s memories but she was no where near as strong as her which had surprised him at first. He thought he was just as powerful as the real Danny’s ghost half.

“I’m telling you Danny it isn’t Ghost Danny,” Sam said as they came up into the attic. “I’ve already asked and he’s not the one following us around that Dani keeps sensing. He was glad that Dani’s ghost powers had returned over the last few days.

“No I’m not,” He said lowering down. “She is everyone meet Green Dani.” He said holding her out. He watched as she said hi and Tucker freaked out. He let her go then and floated down into a sitting position. He really did not like being around the real Danny and looking at him made it clear it was mutual.

“What’s she doing here?” Sam asked once Tucker got over his freak out. “I thought you said she’d taken off to find a home of her own?” She sounded jealous and it wasn’t lost on anyone which just made the entire situation worse.

“I’ve been hanging out here some times while I’m waiting for the Fenton Portal to be fixed so I can go to the ghost zone where I belong.” She said cheerfully. “I’ll get stronger if I go there otherwise I’ll always be a minor ghost.”

“The copy of Vlad hasn’t been hanging out in my attic too has he?” Sam asked in clear panic. He wasn’t surprised to see Tucker sharing the look of horror and Danny to look furious so he quickly shook his head no. “That’s good.”

“Where is he?” Danny asked still glaring at him darkly. He shrugged and pointed toward her. “Where is he then?” He wasn’t surprised that Green Dani just laughed and took off through the ceiling before he could grab her. “Aren’t you going after her?”

“What’s the point she won’t tell us anything she doesn’t want to and if we get in a fight I might hurt her.” He could see how thrown they were by that statement. “She’s not a very powerful ghost other than some weaker versions of Dani’s abilities she’s not much stronger than the Box Ghost.” He saw Danny get it but the other two were still a bit thrown. “I don’t think the ghost seeds produce very strong ghost so the real Vlad might not be as big a worry as we thought he would be.”

“That’s encouraging.” Tucker said cheerfully. “So once Vlad’s seed ghost is gone you’ll be moving on to the ghost zone or something?” He asked and he noticed Sam looking annoyed and Danny trying not to look pleased at the prospect.

“I’ll stick around until Danny there is free of his seed ghost and has his powers back but after that I’ll find somewhere else to live.” He could see how disappointed Sam was but he wasn’t sticking around it would just be two weird.


	2. Chapter 2

House Guest  
Part 2 of 2

She let herself into the attic after dinner looking forward to talking with her guest. He listened a lot more than the human Danny and seemed to appreciate her more. She was shocked to see the human Danny standing there. “What are you doing up here where’s Ghost Danny?” She asked in shock and he turned and smiled at her.

“I am Ghost Danny I finally got it right I can appear as a human again.” She walked up to him and touched his face it felt human. “I figured out how to do what that evil future version of me could do it tires me out but with practice I can probably manage it enough to get out of this attic some.”

“Oh that will probably help when you leave,” she said bringing up the thing she was dreading. She had gotten used to him being here and would miss him. He turned to look at her and she looked away. “Why can’t you stay you and Danny can share fighting ghost and going to school it will make things easier for both of you?”

“It wouldn’t work he doesn’t want me here and I don’t want to be here.” She was hurt by that statement and started to leave. “Wait Sam I don’t mean I don’t want to be around you I love you.” He blurted out and she froze turning back to him. “But that’s also the problem because he loves you too and I am just a copy after all.” He changed back to his ghost form rising up. “I can’t ask you out because it isn’t fair to him someday he’ll grow up and admit how he feels.” His eyes lit up then. “And it isn’t fair to me to sit there and watch it happen when it finally does.”

“What about me?” She asked getting angry. “Is it fair to me that I’m supposed to keep waiting for Danny to grow up or accept whatever decision you make about who I date?” She was really angry with him and for the first time actually wished he’d go. “Maybe I’m tired of waiting maybe if you’d ask I’d say yes.” She didn’t get to say anything else as he grabbed her and kissed it. She had to admit it was as romantic as any of those silly romance movies she pretended to hate with a fiery passion.

He then completely ruined it by pulling back, blushing and saying, “I shouldn’t have done that.” She considered slapping him but thought another kiss would bring the point home better. He was startled but gave in pretty quickly. Once they parted this time he looked at her and frowned. “Are you sure about this Danny isn’t going to take this well?”

“He’ll have to get over it,” she said calmly. “I’ve made my choice.” She ignored the small voice in the back of her head insisting that she hadn’t not really. “Now can you put the human skin back on I think I’d like to go out to a movie for a first date.”

The End.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for Reading


End file.
